


"Not A Sex Pollen Story"

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bees & Beekeeping, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack isn't always right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Not A Sex Pollen Story"

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Day 96.
> 
> Prompt from [TW100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/).  
> B is for Bumble. Thanks to for applying the Full Metal and to for saving me from on-line translation program embarrassment. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Special note: This story is based on what the TW characters know as of Series 2.

“They look like bees to me, Ianto.”

“Jack says they’re aliens.”

“I used to spend summers on my uncle’s farm and he kept bees. I think we need to get some protective suits and a smoker.”

Ianto might have reconsidered if Gwen hadn’t chosen to mention her la-di-da summers in the country. He stepped forward with his weapon drawn.

“Cach!”

@@@@@

“ Good old _Apis mellifera_ ,” said Owen, pulling out the stinger and applying a cooling salve.

Jack gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, but Ianto could see him exchanging an amused look with Gwen. 

That was what really stung.


End file.
